


Curiosity killed the fox but love brought it back

by Kitakits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically atsumu has made it his personal mission to annoy the ever loving shit out of each priest, M/M, Mutual Pining, SUNA IS A GOSSIP QUEEN, THEY ARE DUMB GAYS, fight me, it just takes a while for them to actually ya know realize feelings, kinda slow burn, kitsune!miyas, please god help them they NEED h el p, priest!kita, suna is just there, that comes by but kita is just like :) 'nah bitch im stayin'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: hi so ACTUAL story for once ,BUT ITS ATSUKITAaaaa tysmm again moe for helping with beta and ide asss illyyyy <33please talk to me @/kitakits5
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi so ACTUAL story for once ,BUT ITS ATSUKITA  
> aaaa tysmm again moe for helping with beta and ide asss illyyyy <33
> 
> please talk to me @/kitakits5

The town was bustling ,full of festivities as they welcomed the new priest into their town. The baker's baking , the weavers weaving flowers into bouquets, all for Kita shinsuke's arrival. Their previous priest had suddenly snapped due to some kind of annoyance and demanded that someone else take his place or he would lose his mind if he spent another day with 'them'.

He was supposedly a priest that was aprientanced to one of the best priests of the decade , one that was more than familiar with yokais specifically kitsunes and other such fox spirits. Kita himself was known to have the eyes of a fox , shining a bright yellow with pupils like those of the animal, some said he was part kitsune , others said it was because he was apprenticed to 'lord inari' as they were so dubbed. But at the end of the day Kita was a mystery , poker faced , silent and observing yet also powerful.

As Kita approached the town in a horse drawn carriage,Kita could make out a crowd at the edge of the town , clearly waiting for his arrival. When the carriage came to a stop , Kita could hear the cheers and welcomed in his honour , full , loud and cheerful. Even if Kita Preferred the quiet to anything it was nice being so center of attention. The carriages door opened and he stepped out, everyone surrounding him, putting flower crowns on him and shoving baskets of treats , which Kita hastily accepted. He stood nervous but confident as he made his way toward the church and soon the crowd dissipated, leaving Kita to his list of things to do.

He went through them, first sweeping the floors and shrine, saying a prayer to the gods and then fixing up the priest's quarters , changing the bedsheets and placing a photo with him and his granny on the bed side table. As he finished and wandered outside around the shrine ,Kita felt a mischievous presence near the shrine.

“Oi !Hey, are you the new priest”

Kita looked up to see someone sitting on the roof of the shrine, two tails floating behind him and two fox like ears sat upon his head, both a fluffy golden-ish color with white tips . The priest keeps his face neutral, no emotion present as he replies,

“Yes i am, im guessing you’re the reason the last one left”

“Mhmm! You could say he just couldn’t handle me”

Kita’s emotionless face shows the first fragments of emotion, unimpressed

“So ….you annoyed him… to the point he couldn’t take it anymore?”

And like the child he is atsumu nods and smirks , the smug radiating from his is entire being,  
“That is pretty childish don’t you think?”

The kitsune looks at kita in surprise, that someone finally had the nerve to call him out on his childish shenanigans. He observes kita,

“You’re different? Aren’t you?”

Kita doesn’t respond but the kitsune continues

“Call me atsumu”

And then he’s gone.

Atsumu sees him again throughout the week, he watches kita and how thoroughly he does his chores,how honest he is in his works , how kind he is, how much satisfaction he gets from helping others.

atsumu is then tripping and stumbling for kita, as he realizes that he’s fallen for a priest, no less. His twin, Osamu who is also a kitsune just makes fun of him for falling for someone ,who he made his personal mission to annoy till he dies or loses it, and yet here atsumu is staring dreamily, while osamu expresses his disgust at his brother.

Kita befriends the local hat makers son, suna rintarou. Suna was quiet and kita liked that , although he was a bit mischievous and had more than once pranked others and quite the gossiper, hearing all the latest rumours spread straight from the source, mother dearest.

Suna isn't scared when he first meets atsumu, far from it, looking closer like he was gonna laugh because ‘this?? Is why the previous priest left??’, suna calls the old man a wimp and that this child was just annoying at best, and when osamu comes out to see the comotion, suna and he immediately bonded over teasing atsumu until he ran behind kita for protection for the other's verbal abuse.

\----------------------------------------------------

Its been almost a month since kita has arrived to the town,everything has been going good so far, atsumu just keeps getting angry every time he tries to ruffle kita’s feathers unsuccessfully, suna and osamu laugh and bond over atsumu’s failed attempts.

As kita and suna sit down on a bench near the shrine , underneath the shade of the tree,sipping the tea that kita had made ,all the while suna filled the silence with the latest funny bits of the town about how osamu decided to mess with the baker's wife and how much chaos it had caused, kita chuckling every time some thing funny is said,which is only once or twice throughout the story.

And then there's an argument being heard,

“‘Samu you pig! Gimme the puddin’”  
“nO YOU FATASS YOU ATE YOURS ALREADY”

“NO I DIDN’T , THAT’S MINE”


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a breakdown while making this, enjoy, tysm moe for beta-ing ur awesome  
> again sorry for taking this long to update, motivation to actually write was being a bitch

The two humans present gave each other a look of confusion,before peering over the entrance of the shrine to look at the twins fighting over what seemed to be a bowl of pudding.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, THERE WERE TWO YOU ATE ONE AND NOW IM GONNA EAT MINE"

"'SAMU THAT IS MINE"

Kita sighed before walking down the steps to the bickering yokai ,suna still watching then quietly

"What's this all about?"  
The two squawk indignantly as the turn to kita like a child trying to justify their actions for fighting their sibling to a parent. Osamu’s the first to try and defend himself,  
“Kita-san ! ‘sumu just ate puddin’ but he’s tryin’ to take mine”  
The priest nods , gesturing for atsumu to state something  
“NO! You already ate mine so i should be able to eat yours!”

Osamu stares at his twin confused,  
“What the fuck are you talking about??”  
“Exactly what i said you ate mine while i was looking at the new store’s desserts!”  
“what ,no didn't you already have yours ‘cuz i sure as hell didn’t touch yours!”  
The two go on arguing for a few more minutes until kita gets annoyed and tries interfering

“Atsumu are you sure someone other than your brother ate it? As in one of the children maybe?”

The two stop their childish shenanigans at kita’s suggestion and soon some giggling is heard at the top of the entrance with suna crouching by the entrance giggling to himself. The twins,confused looked up at suna and kita with a general idea of what had happened , the trio walked up the stairs to the snickering individual 

Osamu was the first to talk ,  
“Why’re you laughin’”  
Through fits of laughter , suna responded  
“Cuz i didnt know if i took that bowl of pudding ,y’all would be this child like”

Kita watched the twins as they momentarily processed the information, a moment later the look of confusion turned to glaring and they started their shouting fest again,  
“So YOU’RE the rascal that took my pudding?? Where is it??”  
Suna’s snickering slowly comes to a stop but he still has a smirk on his lips before huffing out a reply , “yeah yeah, i ran up to sit with kita-san after i took the pudding, it’s sitting on the stone table under the tree”  
Atsumu runs past the rest of the group to get his stolen pudding back and a moment later theres a satisfying moan coming from the yokai as he stuffs his face with the dessert. The other yokai following suit and settling down to munch down on his own sugary sweet.

The priest still standing under the arch of the entrance of the shrine, chuckles a bit at their antics, and moves through to make sure that everything is still neat and tidy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi my twitter is @kitakits5, my insta is @kitakits  
> i wrote dieing instead of dyeing once and im still wondering how im able to write this story  
> ps if you have any hcs , ideas or anything for this idea feel free to hmu on twitter on insta i really need some ideas  
> so i can move this plotline forward


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> atsk big brain time jkshak  
> AND yall happy i finally updated?? pls be,, qwq  
> i finished this at like midnight and then had to do hw
> 
> tbh there'll be more osasuna in the next chapter so dw

Its been a couple of months since kita’s been the priest of the small town, nothing much has gone down,except a couple of times when the twins got bored and caused some mischief between the townfolk. They weren’t too big things, swiping things and putting them somewhere else, tugging people’s clothes randomly, making people trip. Kita always scolded them for their actions afterward, and surprisingly the kitsune twins did look somewhat guilty because of their actions.

Suna still appeared time and time again, but got more and more busy with helping his mother’s hat shop, making fun of both the twins but more often it was atsumu that got the most teasing from the human. 

Especially on the fact of how smitten atsumu is with kita, his twin tails curling around kita's body if they were standing close together .Whenever a neighbouring yokai came through town the twins would become even more overbearing on the priest, pestering him and staying closer to him then usual.

Kita found out that fact because the two had told them themselves the first time it happened after the neighbouring yokai had gone back to their home town. The priest found it endearing.

It had only happened a couple of times, after that.

.

.

.

.

Its summer now, the heat is unbearable. Parents keep their kids inside the house because its honestly too hot during midday, kita sits on the stone bench in the shrine garden while he takes a break from tidying up the inari shrine, hoping the heat wave doesn’t affect the town’s crops.

He cuts a peach while he sits and eats it and he stays under the shade of the trees. 

“Ne, shinsuke-kun, don’t you ever get tired of doing the chores?” Atsumu asks from where he is, sitting atop the Komainu’s head near the entrance sando. He isn’t far away but he is far away enough that he has to raise his voice to be heard properly.

Atsumu has started calling him by his first name, it was a very out of the blue question when the four were all present and having lunch together, suna managing to nab some of the misaki-san’s infamous mochi for the small get together. While going down on the sweet treat he had asked all of sudden if kita-san ‘was alright with him calling kita, shinsuke’, kita had taken a moment before nodding and from that moment on atsumu had called him by his first name.

“Pardon?”

“Doesn’t it get tiring doing the same old chores everyday”

“Not at all”

Atsumu raises his eyebrow at that

“Why, most humans would try taking shortcuts at this point, try cutting corners” he states “why don’t you?”

Shinsuke hums, chewing the peach slice and swallowing before answering  
“It's more satisfying, doing everything as they’re meant to” kita lifts his gaze to atsumu and continues , “ ‘the gods are always watching’ is something my granny said often to me, so i started doing all of my chores diligently, it's just stuck with me since then”

The kitsune’s gaze is intense but it doesn’t really feel intimidating or scary, just confused and trying to find the hidden meaning in the priest’s answer.

“That’s it?”

The priest nods silently.

Atsumu hops off the Komainu’s head and walks to where shinsuke is sitting, swiping the last peach slice and eating it up before kita can say anything.

“You’re way different than the others shinsuke.”

Atsumu smirks,sharp canines peeking out of his mouth before adding “i like that”

Kita shivers at the way it’s said, the intense emotion in that confession? He flushes slightly, not too much to be noticed and could easily be blamed on the heat. 

And suddenly Atsumu is gone again, probably back to Osamu, he thinks.Suddenly remembering his thirst , he gets up and tidies his utensils, putting the seed of the peach in a small bottle, to plant later. 

Shinsuke starts tidying up again, raking the leaves that have been blown down by the wind, all the while replaying atsumu’s words again and again.

Osamu comes later that day, asking if atsumu did something stupid and kita replies with a soft shake of his head.Then the grey haired kitsune turns back and leaves, the grey haired priest goes back to reading a letter, from his granny.

No one else comes and when night comes , he dreams of fluffy blonde fox tails and molten gold eyes looking directly at him. Clawed hands leaving softs touches across his lips and face.

.

.

.

.

The next morning the priest comes to a realisation , he does indeed have romantic feelings for the annoyance that drove the last priest insane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps CRIERS IM SO AWKWARD IM SO SORRY ATSK GC I FEEL LIKE IVE FAILED YOU  
> jkhsa im too awkwaRD TO ACTUALLY TALK ON THERE HGNGHNH
> 
> twt kitakits5
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> YES IT ENDS ON A CLIFF HANGER  
> im gonna continue it in a bit just wait


End file.
